Oh Doe!
by Sniper Typhoon Hedgehog
Summary: Silver wakes up sick with a cold one morning, and to make matters worse, he has a date with Blaze that night. Will he get better by then? He might need some help. My first Silvaze. Not the main focus of the story though. It's now complete!
1. Oh doe!  I'b caughd a code

**This took me a while to get the hang of talking as a person with a stuffy nose would.**

* * *

Silver woke up one morning and sat up in his bed. In the middle of a yawn, he gagged. "Ow!" He said. "Whad? A sore throad?" Silver tried to inhale through his nose, but couldn't. "And a stuffy dose?"

Silver sighed as he put his hand on his forehead. "And, I'b burding ub wid a fever." He stood up out of his bed and cracked nearly every bone in his body. "And da stiffdess." He examined. "Well, It loogs lige I'b caughd a code."

Silver tried the best he could to walk over to his wall calendar. "Hobefully I don't hab adything bajorly importand today." Silver looked at today's date and found something written there. It said 'Dinner at Blaze's house. 8:00 P.M.'

"Oh ban!" Silver complained. "I forgot! I hab a dade wid Blaze todight." Silver looked at the clock. It was 7:02 A.M.. "Led's see. I hab to be there at eight tonight. That beans I hab about twelve hours and fivdy eighd binutes to get by code cured.

Silver went downstairs to make breakfast that could make him feel better. He turned on the TV just for noise. He quickly made some canned chicken soup and sat down on the couch with it and a glass of orange juice, and started to watch the morning news.

"And now Jay Dallyman with the weather." The female news reporter said. "Jay?"

"It's gonna be beautiful all day!" Jay, the weatherman said. "Especially at around eight o'clock tonight. The moon will shine bright and it wont be too hot, too cold, or to windy. Perfect night to look at the stars, or go for a walk, or have a romantic dinner with that special someone."

Silver stopped slurping his soup briefly.

"Back to you, Jim." Jay closed.

"Yeah." Jim, the male news reporter said. "I'd sure feel sorry for the sucker who has to miss a romantic, moonlit date with his blazing girlfriend because he has a cold or something."

Silver picked up the remote.

"In fact," Jim said. "That guy is probably gonna turn us off right about-"

"Argh!" Silver grunted (and gagged) as he turned off the TV and finished his soup and orange juice. "They don'd hab to rub it in." He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to rinse out his bowl and glass. On the way back to his sofa, he grabbed a washcloth and soaked it with cool water, and squeezed some of the water out.

He lied down on his sofa and placed the wet and cool washcloth on his forehead to cool down his temperature. "Dow that I hab some healthy sduff in be," He said to himself while pulling a blanket over himself. "I should tage a dap and let by body try to ged better."

Silver fell asleep for a nap.

* * *

**Dow I'B starding to find byself talking lige dis id real life! How aboud you?  
**


	2. How will I ged better?

Silver's phone rang. Which, of course, woke him up. He did the best he could to get up off his couch. In the process, he cracked nearly every bone in his body all over again. He took the now warm washcloth off his forehead, and walked over to the phone. The caller ID showed that Blaze was calling him.

"Oh doe." Silver thought out loud. "If I tell Blaze thad I'b sig, she'll cancel the dade, and we'll miss a dice dight together. But, if I do go, I could ged her sig as well." Silver thought about the situation for a moment. "Doe! The dade bust go od!"

Silver took a deep breath and tried not to sound like he was sick as he picked up the phone. "Hey sweet thing!"

"Hey!" Blaze said back. "Just wanted to remind you about are date tonight."

"You didn't think I forgot, did you?" Silver asked.

"No, of course not!" Blaze answered. "Just a friendly reminder! I'm just excited about tonight's great weather! We'll have dinner outside so we can have the moon and some candles shine for light."

"Yeah." Silver just went along with what she was saying. He was trying not to talk much so she wouldn't think he was sick. "Can't wait."

"You have the tuna pot pie right?" Blaze asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah." Silver insisted while looking over at the tuna pot pie he made for them to share.

"Great!" Blaze said. "And I made some of that sirloin burger soup you like so much!"

"Cool! Cool!" Silver answered. "I love the way you make it."

"And I love the way you make your tuna pot pie!" Blaze said back.

"Okay, well," Silver was purposely trying to end the conversation. "See you tonight."

"Okay," Blaze said back. "See ya."

They hung up, Silver was tired from trying to talk normal. "Tuda pod pie." Silver thought to himself. "Why does she lige it so buch?" He looked over to the pie on his counter top. "Baybe id's jusd because she's a cad, and cads love fish. And she loves be too."

Silver had an idea after a momentary pause. "Oh," He said. "I'd better keeb it cubbered ub so that I don'd sdeeze on it or something and bake Blaze sigg too." Silver opened one of his cabinets and got out some plastic wrap, and wrapped up the tuna pot pie tightly.

"Okay." Silver thought out loud. "Thad's tagen care of." He looked up at the clock to find out that it was about two o'clock in the afternoon. "I'b only got sigz hours left. Gotta thing of sumbthing, gotta thing of sumbthing."

He paced back and fourth for a while in his living room, trying to think of a way he could get better. That killed almost twenty minutes until he finally got an idea. "Tails is sbart!" He remembered. "Baybe he's figured oud a cure for da cold."

Glad about his idea, he raced over to his phone and picked it up. The dial tone was giving him a headache, so he dialed quickly.

Tails, of course, answered. "Hi Silver," He greeted. "What's up?"

"Tails!" Silver responded. "I'b sigg and your sbart, please tell be that you have a cure for da common cold!"

"Um," Tails tried to think of a way to break it to him delicately. "No. Not really."

"ARGH!" Silver started throwing a small fit.

"But," Tails remembered. "I do have a few things that might be able to cure some of your symptoms."

Silver sighed in relief. "Good! I'll tage 'em."

"I'll pick you up in the Tornado and take you back to my lab in case I don't have everything you need." Assured Tails.

"Awesobe!" Silver was excited now. He just new Tails, his genius friend could help him. "Whed do you thing you'll be ad by house?"

"I'd estimate around five minutes." Tails answered. "I'll leave right away."

"Gread!" Silver said. "See you thed." They hung up.

"I jusd bight ged better before by dade." Silver said. He looked around for something to do. "I wonder whad's od TV?" He sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Now, remember this!" Jim, the news reporter was still on.

"Oh doe." Silver sighed. "Why in da world are dey still od at dis tibe of da day?"

"If you're sick, just stay at home." He said. "You don't want to make your friends or more-than-friends sick. If you do, think about how much they'll hate you!"

"I should stob watching dis dews stationd." Silver decided. "First dey say it's dice and cool dat one borning, but dey don't say a thing about the sidewalg being freakin' hot.* Then dey rub id da fact that I could biss a robantic dade 'cause I'b gotta code, and den dis!"

"Yep!" Jim said. "We get you every single time, Silver!"

"I'll get by revenge." Silver said back to him. "Hey, whad's dat?" Silver pointed behind Jim.

"What?" Jim looked behind him to see what Silver was pointing at.

"I dew it!" Silver pointed at the back of Jim's head. "He does have alfalfa! And dow da whole city dows!" Silver turned off the TV and sat back in his couch, happy that he got back at the news network that always annoys him, and that his friend is coming to pick him up and cure him so he can go on his date without worry.

* * *

***That was in one of my previous stories: _Silver Forgets His Boots._**


	3. Tails attembts to cure be

Soon afterward, Silver heard Tails' plane land outside. He was very glad to hear that his friend was here to try and make him better. He jumped off the couch, opened the door, and found that Tails had parked the Tornado literally right in front of his door.

"Oof!" Silver said as he walked right into the propeller of the Tornado.

"Heh." Tails chuckled. "I've been trying to park The Tornado THIS close to someone's house for ages."

"Yeah okay." Silver just went along with it. "Just please, take me to your lab and cure me."

"Oh, yeah." Tails agreed. "Hop in."

Silver levitated up into the back seat of the plane and put on the seatbelt.

"And here we go!" Tails said as he backed The Tornado away from Silver's house and took off.

Five minutes later, they arrived at Tails' lab. "So why do you all of a sudden need me to cure you?" Tails asked Silver as they were stepping of The Tornado. Silver cracked all his bones again as he was getting out.

"Well," Silver started to explain. "I hab a dade wid Blaze todight ad eighd o'clog, and there's do way I cad go id dis codidition." Silver paused to think about what he just said. "Codidition? Codididition. COND-DITION! Thad's id."

"Okay then." Tails said, trying to move on to something else. "Remember, I don't think I can cure all of your symptoms, but I can probably cure the ones that are painful, or the ones that could make Blaze afraid to be around you." Tails opened the door of his lab and both of them went in.

"Okay." Tails guided him inside and onto a nearby chair. "What symptoms do you have?

"Well," Silver explained. "For sdarders, dere's by obvious sduffy dose, dats causing be to talg lige dis. And da fever. If dat was gone, everything else would feel a bit better. By sore throad is probably da bost painful ding I hab. Da stiffdes, I cad deal wid though."

"Okay." Tails was writing all of that down on a notepad. "I'll look for something in my lab for you." Tails opened a door that went into the main part of his lab, and went inside to get something for his sick friend.

Silver waited…and waited…and waited some more. After a while he looked at the clock. It said 5:00. "Tails!" He called. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah." Tails came out carrying a HUGE pill, a regular pill, a serum needle, and a hammer. "Sorry I took so long, I don't excel in the medical field."

"Whad's da habber for?" Silver said, pointing at the hammer Tails was holding.

"Oh, uhh, that's nothing. Heh heh." Tails threw the hammer behind a nearby counter.

"Good." Silver said back. "'Cause I thoughd dis bight be lige ad actual cheg ub or sobething whed I saw dat habber. Lasd tibe I was ad a cheg ub, the doctor had a habber and was going to test by reflexes, but he bissed by knee and hid be od da shid."

Tails ears perked up when he heard Silver say that last part. "What did you say?"

"He hid be od da shid." Silver repeated. "And id really hurt."

"I don't allow swearing in my lab, Silver." Tails told him, but misunderstood.

"Whad?" Silver didn't know what he was talking about. "I just said he hid be od da shid." Silver pointed to his shin, just below his knee.

"Oh, shin!" Tails now knew what he was talking about.

"Do, not 'ocean'." Silver thought that's what Tails said.

"Never mind." Tails said. "Anyway, I got some stuff for you." Tails held up the HUGE pill. "Take this, it should help relieve your sore throat."

Silver examined the big pill. It was the size of Tails' hand. "How ab I gonna swallow DAT?" He demanded. "Two things: 1.) Thad's way too big to swallow, and 2.) Don't you thing that'll be a little painful to swallow wid by sore throad?"

"Oh yeah." Tails remembered, he set it aside. "Well, how about this?" Tails held up the normal sized pill. "This should help your nose clear out."

"How will a pill clear out by dose?" Silver asked him.

Realizing that, Tails squeezed his fingers together, and the pill shot off. "Grrr." Tails growled. "I really need to get more sleep at night." Tails held up the serum needle. "Oh! But THIS should bring your temperature down! Hold out your arm!" Tails took hold of Silver's arm and he injected the medicine in him.

"Well at least you hab dat." Silver said as Tails started wrapping a bandage around Silver's arm.

"Yeah." Tails agreed. "Now for this serum to work completely, you need to sleep for about two hours." Tails guided Silver over to a nearby couch.

"Okay." Silver said. "Thangs for helbing be, Tails." Silver took a blanket that was sitting on the couch, and threw it over himself.

"I'll wake you in about two hours." Assured Tails. "Just in time for your date."

"Thangs agaid." Silver thanked again.

Tails turned some of the lights off and left his friend to get some rest.

Silver closed his eyes and began to think. _I hope Tails' shot works._ He thought. _I don't know how Blaze would react if she had to take care of me._

Silver fell asleep for another nap.


	4. So how do you feel?

**Sorry it took me a while to add this new chapter.**

* * *

"Oh, Siiiiiiiilverrrr!" Tails said in Silver's ear to try to gently wake him up. "Time to get up!"

Silver grunted, but didn't completely wake up.

"It's 7:30," Tails continued. "Your date's in half an hour!"

"Oh!" Silver sat up.

"So, how do you feel?" Tails asked, hoping for a 'yes'.

Silver took some time to feel his body internally. After a few seconds, he spoke up. "Jusd lige I did before the dap."

Tails felt his spirit drop when he heard that. "Oh."

"Id's okay Tails." Silver tried to cheer him up a little. "I appreciate the helb."

Tails was sad that none of the medicines he made cured his friend.

"Could you fly be hobe?" Silver asked.

"Sure." Tails asked, slouching a little because of sadness. He guided Silver out of the lab and back aboard The Tornado.

Silver's bones cracked as he was getting in, and The Tornado took off.

After a few minutes of being airborne, Tails spoke up. "It sure is a nice night." He commented. "I haven't been able to fly this smooth in weeks."

Silver sighed. "Yeah." He agreed. "I doe."

They soon landed back at Silver's house. "Thangs for da ride, Tails!" Silver thanked. "And thangs agaid for setting aside sobe tibe of yours to try and helb be."

"You're welcome." Tails said. "Sorry that my shot didn't work."

"Id's OK." Silver forgave him.

"See you later." Tails said as he accelerated and took off.

Silver opened the door of his house, went inside, and just flopped himself, face down, on the couch. _What should I do? _He thought. _Should I just go and have a pretty good time, but put Blaze in danger of her becoming sick too? Or should I just tell Blaze the truth for her safety, but make both of us unhappy?_ He looked at the clock and sighed. It was 7:45, seeing that, he sighed again and put his face back in the couch.

One second later, the phone rang. Silver didn't want to answer it, but he had to. He managed to get himself off the couch, cracked all his bones again, and went to answer the phone. It was obviously Blaze.

"Hello?" Silver answered.

"Okay, Silver," Blaze said. "I'm ready for you to come over!"

Silver didn't answer, as he was still thinking about what he should do. Then, he remembered what he had said earlier. "Doe! The dade bust go od!"

"Hello?" Blaze said, thinking Silver had hung up or something.

"Yeah," Silver said. "I'm still here. I'll be over in a minute." He managed to pull off his fake healthy voice again.

"Great!" Blaze responded. "See you in a few!" She hung up.

Silver hung up as well. "I'm healthy. I feel fine." Silver tried to motivate himself. "I'm healthy. I feel fine. I'm healthy. I feel fine." He then went into the bathroom, jumped in the shower, and took a shower. (DUH! Naw, he's just gonna go in the shower and just stand there!) While shaking the water off, he ran and picked out his best boots and gloves, which was VERY hard considering they're all the same.

He was just about to get out the door when he had a thought. "Baybe I should ged a bask to cubber by bouth and dose." Silver went into his kitchen, and grabbed a mask out of the cabinet under the sink. He grabbed the tuna pot pie as well. After getting them, he put the mask on over his mouth and nose, and walked out the door en route to Blaze's house.

He got there, rang the doorbell, and Blaze answered quickly. "Hey Si-" Once Blaze saw what Silver was wearing on his face, her smile went away. "Umm, what's with the-" Blaze motioned, with her hands, putting on a mask.

"I'b a little sigg." Silver replied.

"Then come in!" Blaze guided him into her house, and took the tuna pot pie. "Lay down on the couch."

Silver lay down.

"And take off the mask." Blaze continued. "So I can hear you better."

Silver took off the mask.

"Haven't you taken anything for your cold?" Blaze asked.

"Led's see." Silver thought back to earlier. "I had sobe chicken soup, orange juice, and Tails gabe be dis shot for by fever thad didn'd work."

"Well, it's no wonder you're still sick!" Blaze told him. "When I was little, and I mean a wee lass, my mother always gave me two things that always healed me when I was sick."

"Whad's thad?" Silver asked, eager to know.

"Aspirin and peppermint tea." Blaze told him. "And sleep of course."

"Oh." Silver realized.

"Funny how geniuses like Tails often overlook the simple stuff, and just have to make life more complicated." Blaze added.

Tails was secretly listening in from one of the windows Blaze had opened. _Oh no! _He thought. _I overlooked something extremely simple._

"Here." Blaze handed him a spray for his nose. "This is a saline solution. Go into the bathroom, spray the stuff up your nose, massage your nose, and blow that junk out in some tissue. It'll be good for both of us. You can breathe, and I can understand you."

Silver took the bottle from her hand, and went into the bathroom. "Thangs!"

"I'll go get your aspirin and tea." Blaze went into her kitchen, and did so.

Tails was still outside by her window, and still thinking about how he overlooked aspirin and tea. _This isn't good._ He thought. _I could lose my job. I could lose my lab and the lot it's built on. I could lose The Tornado. I could lose my bungee cord when I'm just about to jump. I could lose my new Porsche with the new high-tech anti-locking brakes. Heck, I could even lose my tails!_ Tails stood up, twisted his tails together, jumped, and took off flying back to his lab.

When he arrived , he went into his house, which was next door. "Okay," Tails said to himself. "I need to lay low for a while. Where's my Greaser outfit?" He tore up his room, but managed to find a white T-shirt, leather jacket, and jeans.

"Okay." Tails said, looking at himself in his bathroom mirror. "But how will I cover my ears? Oh, a bandanna, of course!" He grabbed a bandanna hanging out of his dresser and tied it over his head, which covered his ears.

"You talkin' to me?" Tails practiced a tough voice. "OK, let's go!" Tails flew out of his house, and all the way to the inner city. Aimlessly, he just walked around the city, until he went into a back alley and accidentally bumped into another person dressed as a punk.

"Oh, sorry." Tails apologized, trying to stay out of trouble.

"Are you Mr. Fredno?" The guy asked.

"Um, no." Tails answered.

"You're a little short." The guy commented.

"I'm a Mobian." Tails answered. "Hey, you sound familiar. Are you Jim from the news?"

"Don't tell anyone, kid!" He said. Sure enough, he was Jim. "I've been trying to keep a low profile ever since Silver revealed my alfalfa to everyone."

"Okay." Tails agreed. "I wont." Tails started to fly away, but soon, he busted out laughing. "Ha! Ha! ALFALFA!"

Blaze was starting to get really annoyed by Silver sniffing and blowing for twenty minutes straight. "Hey Silver!" She called. "Are you OK?"

"Most definitely!" Silver stepped out of the bathroom talking normal now that his nose was clear. "I can breathe again!"

"But you're still sick." Blaze reminded Silver. "Now, sit down and take your aspirin and tea. I also fixed you some sirloin burger soup and tuna pot pie."

Silver never thought about how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten since early this morning!. "OM NOM NOM!" Silver was yelling as he was devouring the food Blaze had given him.

"Heh." Blaze was a little creeped out at how Silver was violently scarfing down 99% food and 1% coffee table.

Silver ended his meal with a loud burp. It was so loud that I can't even type how loud it was.

Blaze was smashed against the wall from the force of the burp. "Well, glad you liked it."

"Goodnight Blaze!" Silver said as he pulled a blanket over him. "And thanks a bundle!"

"Goodnight Silver." Blaze hopped off the wall and limped up the stairs, and into her room, and flopped on her bed in pain while Silver spent the night on Blaze's sofa.

* * *

**Okay, will Silver FINALLY get better this time? Find out in the last chapter.**


	5. I feel GREAT!

**OK, I finally got in the last chapter!**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The sunlight shone in through Blaze's window, which peacefully woke Silver up. He sat up on the couch and yawned, but this time, he didn't gag. After he internally felt his body and felt his forehead, he realized he was all better.

"I feel GREAT!" *angels sing in the background*. Silver took a triumphant pose as he inhaled deeply through his nose, which still wasn't stuffy, and exhaled through his mouth. His throat felt so much better. Sitting back down, he realized that he was still at Blaze's house.

"Blaze?" He called as he looked around.

"Silver!" Blaze shouted from upstairs in her room.

"Blaze!" Silver rushed upstairs to see what Blaze was screaming about. He came to see that Blaze's room was on fire! "BLAZE!" Silver's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw this.

Silver saw a flash of light, then all of a sudden, the flames disappeared. Silver was relieved, but wondered why they just randomly went away.

Blaze was cracking up with laughter on her bed. "Oh, my gosh!" Blaze was saying as she was gasping for breath because she was laughing so hard. "You shoulda' SEEN your face, Silver! And you CAN 'cause I got a picture of it." Blaze handed her digital camera to Silver, and resumed laughing.

Silver saw that his eyes were popping out of his head in the picture.

"News flash, Silver," Blaze started to inform him. "If you see any area on fire with me nearby, don't worry, because I probably started it."

Silver handed back her camera. "I hurd by shid while I was cubbing ub here." Silver said. "Oh, wait I'm not sick anymore. That voice is really easy to get addicted to."

Blaze paused when she heard Silver say that first part. "Silver." She said sternly. "I don't like it when you cuss."

"What?" Silver didn't know what she was talking about. "I meant to say that I hurt my shin on the stairs when I was running up here." Silver rubbed his shin.

"Oh, shin." Blaze realized.

"Why does everyone think I'm saying 'ocean'?" Silver asked out loud like he was irritated.

"Never mind." Blaze said.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. (It's not awkward 'till you say it's awkward.)

"So…." Silver tried to start up something. "Thanks a lot for helping me get better, Blaze!"

"Anytime, Silver." Blaze said back to him.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?" Silver said. He didn't know what to say.

"Yup." Blaze agreed.

"Okay, see ya." Silver walked down the stairs, and out of Blaze's house.

"Bye!" Blaze said as Silver was leaving.

Silver started to walk back down the street toward his house, enjoying the peace and the smell of the fresh air that he couldn't smell yesterday.

In a bush across the street from where Silver was, someone was watching him. It was Shadow. "I heard Silver was sick." He said to….you I guess, with a mischievous smirk on his face. "This is a great time to pick on him a little!"

Right when Shadow was stepping out of the bush, something sped right past him so fast, that he nearly fell back into the bush. "Not if I pick on him first, Shads!" Shadow recognized that voice. It was Sonic.

"Hey!" Shadow regained his balance and started chasing after the blue blur. When he got within ten feet from Sonic, Shadow slowed him down. "Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled as he caught up to Sonic.

The Chaos Control slowed Sonic down. "I'll get you back, Shadow, dadgummit!" Sonic yelled to Shadow as the black hedgehog sped up to him.

The Chaos Control lasted only a few seconds. Back at normal speed, Sonic took out a piece of paper and held it down to Shadow's rocket shoes as he passed him by. The piece of paper caught on fire, so Sonic crumbled it up, and threw the burning fireball at Shadow.

It got lodged in between some of Shadow's quills. "Huh?" Shadow felt the back of his head burning. "Ooh, hot! HOT!" Shadow started running in all different directions trying to get the fiery paper wad out of his hair.

"Ha, ha!" Sonic laughed at Shadow.

Shadow got the fireball out of his quills shortly afterward. "Alright," Shadow turned to Sonic angrily. "You've asked for it, Sonic!" Shadow started charging toward Sonic. He was ready to do battle.

"Alright!" Sonic started charging toward Shadow as well. "Bring it!"

When they clashed, it turned into one of those comical fights with the giant dust ball with arms and legs poking through once in a while, and a star here and there to represent pain.

Silver was still nearby. He heard Sonic and Shadow fighting. "Sweet!" Silver said while watching the fight. "A fight! And with Sonic and Shadow! They must be begging me to join! Plus, I just healed from being sick, so I feel invincible!"

Silver hopped into the fray. The two other hedgehogs were surprised when Silver hopped in to fight, as they thought he was still sick. Silver started beating both of them up, and neither Sonic nor Shadow could fight back at him. (Silver's in BEAST MODE!)

"Hey I thought you were sick!" Shadow said to Silver.

"I was Shadow, I was!" Silver told him. "But, now, I'm better! And now, Sonic and Shadow, you two will taste the mesosphere."

"Uh oh." Sonic and Shadow both said in unison.

Sonic and Shadow glowed teal as they were lifted slightly off the ground. Silver started to spin them around a bunch of times, and then he launched both of them upward. They soared all the way up into the mesosphere, just like Silver said.

"And the champion is, was, and always will be," Silver was so full of himself at the moment. "Silvs!" Silver took a bow to his imaginary audience. "Thank you, thank you!" He started to walk back to his house, but a few seconds later, Silver heard screams getting louder, and louder. Silver knew it was Sonic and Shadow falling back to the ground. But what he didn't know was that they were both frozen from the extreme cold of the mesosphere.

The two of them landed in a yard across the street. A teenage boy stepped out the front door to see what the loud crash was.

"GASP!" He gasped. It turned out that he was a major Sonic freak. "Doth my eyes deceive me! Sonic and Shadow ice sculptures from Heaven! Sweet!" He picked them both up and went back inside his house.

"Heh!" Silver was watching the whole time. "Enjoy!" Silver yelled across the street as he continued down the street, glad that he was better and that he won a battle without taking a single hit.

THE END!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Tell me honestly what you thought, but no flames! If you want flames, then go to Blaze's house. Till next time!**


End file.
